eurostarcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wybór organizatora 4 Euro Star Contest Congratulations
Chęć organizowania czwartej edycji Euro Star Contest Congratulations wyraziła rekordowa ilość aż czternastu miast. Czwarty raz pod rząd w szranki o miano organizatora stanęła Moskwa. Wiele innych kandydatów przedstawiało swoje oferty także w poprzednich edycjach. thumb|350px|Kraje, które zgłosiły się do rywalizacji. Wyniki Zgłoszone miasta * Grafika:Szwecja.gif Sztokholm right|thumb Szwecja - kraj założycielski Euro Star Contest. Już od dłuższego czasu stara się zdobyć organizację jakiejkolwiek imprezy związanej z ESC. Dąży do tego by przenieść konkurs do stolicy Szwecji i uczynić ją po raz drugi stolicą muzyki Europejskiej, gdyż od 1 edycji Euro Star Contest kiedy konkurs zagościł do Sztokholmu minęło już sporo czasu. Jak wiecie Szwecja to piękny i urokliwy kraj. Ma wieli bagaż doświadczeń z organizowaniem takich imprez. Jest świetnie przygotowana i zapewni wiele rozmaitości w konkursie. Wystarczy nam zaufać i przyznać swoje głosy ,a będzie to najlepsza edycja Euro Star Contest Congratulations jaka do tej pory się odbyła. * Grafika:Rosja.gif Moskwa right|thumb Po raz czwarty Rosja walczy o organizację ESC Congratulations. W tym momencie wystąpi z coraz lepszymi doświadczeniami i grafiką, które czekają na dobre opinie i oceny! Głosujcie na Rosję! * Grafika:Irlandia.gif Cork right|thumb Dlaczego kolejna edycja Euro Star Congratulations powinna odbyć się właśnie w Irlandii? Ponieważ kraj ten ma ogromne doświadczenie w organizowaniu tego typu imprez. Jako przykład wystarczy podać dwukrotną organizację Euro Star Contest w Dublinie i Limerick. Chyba wszyscy mogą się ze mną zgodzić, że wypadły one wyśmienicie co dobrze rokuje na kolejną imprezę, która może gościć na Zielonej Wyspie. Zapewniamy, że w projekt jest zaagnażowanych setki Irlandczyków, którzy pracują pełną parą nad sukcesem przedsiewzięcia. Cork jest gotowe na przyjęcie wybitnych gwiazd z całego kontynentu. Wierzymy, że Wy także nas nie zawiedziecie. Możecie to zrobić oddając swoją maksymalna notę właśnie na Cork. Na Irlandię! * Grafika:Wegry.gif Budapeszt right|thumb No coż - jak wiadomo to właśnie Budapeszt organizował 2.ESCC. Poradził sobie wtedy doskonale. Dlatego chcemy organizować 4.ESCC. I przy głosowaniu nie myślcie sobie że "jak już byli to może teraz niech jakieś inne miasto zorganizuje tą imprezę" albo "a może teraz dajmy szansę innym". Nie - wiemy że myślicie że to samo miasto was znudzi. Nic bardziej mylnego ! Mamy zupełnie nowy pomysł na organizację, i szykujemy zupełnie nowe atrakcje dla wszystkich gości. Nasza baza hotelowa od waszego pobytu na 2.ESCC powiększyła się dwukrotnie. Badania wykazały że aż 78% mieszkańców Budapesztu zna język angielski w stopniu co najmniej podstawowym! Dlatego Europo - przybywaj ! Czekamy zwarci i gotowi na 4.Euro Star Contest Congratulations * Grafika:Serbia.jpg Belgrad right|thumb Witam . EuroStar to dla nas Serbów wielki konkurs , dla tego postanowiliśmy wystartować w konkursie na organizację IV EuroStar Contest Congratulation. Jest to dla nas wielkie wyzwanie ,ale jesteśmy pewni że sobie poradzimy. Na ten cel wydamy 100 MLN EURO , już wydaliśmy na przygotowania ok. 10 MLN. EURO. Jeżeli wybierzecie Serbie na organizatora na pewno nie pożałujecie .Serbia jako nie liczny kraj jeszcze nie organizował żaden konkurs związany z EuroStar Contest , chociaż startowała w poprzednich edycjach . (przypominam że ostatnio Serbia zajęła 2 miejsce w konkursie na organizację 3 EuroStar Contest Congratulation) , więc liczę że dacie nam teraz szansę. * Grafika:Holandia.gif Utrecht right|thumb Chcialbym, aby 4 edycja konkursu odbyla sie w holenderskim Utrecht poniewaz Utrecht to przepiekne miasto, a Holandia chciala by troche wkrecic sie w rytm konkursu oraz pomoc jemu. Konkurs odbyl by sie w Hotelu "The Carlton President". Tylna czesc konkursu to wielka hala ze scena do dyspozycji, ktora miesci az 1.500 osob! Poza tym Utrecht to stare i bardzo zabytkowe miasto, co moglo by przyciagnac turystow i sprawidzic ze nie beda sie nudzili Smile Konkurs poprowadzil by tegoroczny reprezentant Holandii, Xavier Naidoo oraz fotomodelka, Daphne Deckers (prowadzi m.in. Holenderski program Holland's Next TopModel). * Grafika:Macedonia.gif Skopje right|thumb Jest wiele argumentów dlaczego ESCC ma się odybć w Skopje. Dlaczego takie malutkie państewko chcę organizować tak masową organizację? Pytanie jest dość proste. Europa powinna doceniać malutkie państewka, które mają ogromne serce i zapał do pracy niż te wielkie jak Rosja czy Francja. Organizacja ta pokazała by małym państwom takim jak Liechtenstein, Słowenia czy Cypr, że ich również stać na taką organizację. Że również malutkie państwa otworzyły by się na coś nowego. Że Europa to nie tylko polityka, ale również praca, zapał, a co najważniejsze wielka, wspaniała muzyka, która nie jest doceniana w Europie. Dlaczego jeszcze Skopje chce organizować ESCC? Świetna lokalizacja, wspaniali sąsiedzi, gorący klimat, duża hala, a co najważniejsze miłość do samych siebie. Ludzie w Macedonii nie przechodzą obok siebie obojętnie, są mili, życzliwi, pomocni. Nie kraj tu się liczy, a osoby, które tam żyją, które chcą pokazać Europie, że ich stać na tak wielką imprezę. Jeżeli Macedonia dostanie szansę organizacji IV ESCC nie przejdzie obok tego obojętnie. Od razu weźmie się w garść i pokaże na co nas stać. Dlatego dajcie szanse miastu Skopje, a napewno tego nie pożałujecie! Jeżeli ją dostaniemy z chęcią pomożemy państwom takim jak Cypr, Słowenia itd. Za wszystkie głosy dziękujemy i zapraszamy do Skopje! Pozdrawiam rywali! * Grafika:Bulgaria.gif Warna right|thumb Na samym początku narzuca się pytanie dlaczego taka wielka impreza jak Euro Star Contest Congratulations ma się odbyć w Bułgarii. Takie łatwe pytanie, że odpowiedź na nie zna każdy. Już nie muszę pisać o zapleczu muzycznym jakie posiada Bułgaria, lecz należy o nim wspomnieć. Do tej pory poznaliśmy sporo bułgarskich wokalistek, które były reprezentantkami Bułgarii na Euro Starze, więc dlaczego nie może któraś z nich wystąpić na ESCC? Zadaniem całego konkursu jest ukazanie kultury innych krajów. Festiwal Congratulations bez bułgarskiej kultury byłby czymś marnym, czymś czego nie można określić, po prostu nie miałby racji bytu. To na tym festiwalu zjedzie się cała śmietanka z Euro Stara. To oni będą tu gośćmi. Już pokazaliśmy na co nas stać, ale nie chcemy aby to był tylko jeden raz. To właśnie Bułgaria dzięki Waszym głosom może stać się wielkim ośrodkiem koncentrującym wszystkie kultury muzyczne Europy. Muzyka podobno łączy ludzi. W Bułgarii muzyka jest jedną z największych świętości, więc jako tako potrafi połączyć nawet najbardziej skłóconych ludzi. Ale dlaczego w Warnie, a nie w Sofii? Po prostu w Sofii już się odbyła taka wielka impreza – trzecia edycja ESCC. Warna jest drugim, najbardziej rozwiniętym muzycznie miastem Bułgarii. Jest to bardzo ciekawe miasto pod względem historycznym jak i kulturalnym. Wszyscy twierdzą „obiecanki cacanki”, obiecujecie, a później zonk, i marzenia o wspaniałej organizacji ESCC zostają rozwiane przez jakiś jeden głupi błąd – wybór organizatora! Tak – spójrzcie na organizację III ESCC, a przekonacie się czy impreza w Bułgarii należy do tych obiecanych i niespełnionych, czy też do tych uczciwych, dla których muzyka i cały festiwal jest najważniejsza, przy czym oddaje się w organizacji całe swoje serce. Macie pisemną gwarancję, że ten festiwal odniesie sukces i nie będzie wielką czarną plamą na mapie Europy. Vote for Bulgaria, zagłosuj a nie pożałujesz! * Grafika:Polska.gif Poznań right|thumb Polska, a mianowicie Poznań, to miasto, które stawia na rozwój! Stolica wielkopolski, jest jednym z najszybciej rozwijających sie miast w Polsce, a nawet w Europie. Pyrlandia, jak to pieszczotliwie mieszkańcy nazywają, jest pięknym, czystym i bardzo zadbanym miastem. Poznań od kilku lat stawia na kulture i sport. To własnie na 4 ESCC jest budowana nowoczesna Hala Sportowo-Widowiskowa mieszcząca nawet 25000 ludzi! Poznan jest domem wielu znanych artystów, m.in. Liber, Doniu, Mezo, Kasia Wilk i wiele innych. Poznań jest w stanie zapewnić na czas 4 ESCC nocleg nawet dla 50 tys. gości z całej Europy. Zagłosujcie na Poznań, a nie pożałujecie! * Grafika:Chorwacja.gif Zagrzeb right|thumb Ja .... Nigdy nie byłem dobry z uzasadnieniami ... Ale no Cóż : Zbudowaliśmy Nową Hale ... Wybraliśmy Profesjonalnych Prowadzących ... Specjalnie na tą gale... Bardzo byśmy chcieli ją z organizować .. Było by to dla nas szczęściem ponieważ : - Rynek Muzyczny Chorwacji Jest W Dość Dobrym Stanie Ale Chodzi Nam O To Żeby Sie Bardziej Polepszył - Chorwacja Jeden Z Krajów Które Należa Do Turystycznych ... Wiele Osób Tam Przyjeżdża (NP : Arczi tam był w wakacje) - Organizacja Takiej Gali Była By Wielkim Zadaniem Któremu Chcemy Sie Podjąć - Podjeliśmy To Wyzwanie ... Reszta Zostaje W Waszych Rękach * Grafika:Szwajcaria.gif Zurych right|thumb Szwajcaria już kilka razy brała udział w konkursie na organizatora ESCC. Jedna jeszcze nie udało nam się wygrać. Może tym razem będzie lepiej. Jeżeli podoba się Wam nasza kandydatura to głosujcie. Postaramy się nie zawieść. Pozdrawiamy. * Grafika:Luksemburg.gif Luksemburg right|thumb Dlaczego? Ponieważ Luksemburg jest stolicą Europy, uosobieniem piękna i dobrobytu, a właśnie takimi przymiotnikami winno się opisywać galę z okazji 20 edycji międzynarodowego konkursu muzycznego. * Grafika:Grecja.gif Saloniki right|thumb Uważam,że powinniśmy to organizować,bo : Jesteśmy kolebką cywilizacji europejskiej Mamy świetny rynek muzyczny Infrastruktura i baza hotelowa na wysokim poziomie Doskonale rozwinięta turystyka Bardzo dobry transport (promy,lotniska itp.) * Grafika:Liban.gif Bejrut right|thumb Euro Star Contest Congratulations jest świetną okazją do promocji tak mało znanego kraju jakim jest Liban. Już dość kojarzenia Bejrutu i Libanu jako mało ekonomicznie rozwiniętego regionu, Czas aby przez muzykę pokazać światu jak świetnie Liban jest w stanie zorganizować imprezę pokroju Euro Star Contest Congratulations.